


Supermarket Shenanigans

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream, M/M, the others are mentioned like once, this is my first time writing for bbam so please go easy on me, use of an intercom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: BamBam wasn't lost, he knew where he was, so he had nothing to worry about. Jaebeom, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	Supermarket Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on twt and decided that I liked it enough to post on here. it's a short drabble but I found it adorable, I hope y'all will too <3

The static over the intercom echoed. A dry, expressionless voice erupted from the store speakers. 

"We have a missing child. Would a..." there was whispering in the back, then the voice returned, "Really? That's his name? Okay, whatever. Would a BamBam please return to the fruit aisle? Someone is waiting for you. Thanks."

BamBam didn't know whether to laugh or prepare for a harsh scolding. Or, even worse, his refusal of the cookies he snuck into the shopping cart. Either way, he's probably in trouble. 

But you can't blame him. He got distracted by the cat toys. Then the many choices of treat brands. Then the cooking supplies a few aisle over. Until he somehow ended up in the ice cream department, arms numb with the amount of tubs and boxes of the frozen dessert piled high up to his chest. 

Yeah, scratch that. He's in for a _mild_ scolding.

The Thai boy trudged east, trying to prolong the lecture he’s in for. He passed rows of candy and debated whether to grab a box of chocolates in an attempt to apologize, though he lost feeling in his forearms back near the office supplies, and grabbing another item with his arms full, doesn’t sound like an easy task. So, BamBam will continue his trek towards the fruit section where he left his fuming boyfriend. Jaebeom was standing next to the watermelons, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. His chin hasn't made an appearance yet, so that's a good thing. 

"Hey babe!” BamBam greeted, smile wide. “Look at what I found!" He dumped his haul into the cart and presented Jaebeom with a box of cat shaped ice cream bars. “It's your favorite! It even has three flavors in one!"

Jaebeom hasn't moved from his spot. His frown deepened as he inspected BamBam’s dessert stash and his tapping foot continued to hammer away at the tiled floor. Jaebeom took a deep breath then fixed his boyfriend with a hard stare.

Great, here it comes. 

"I turn my back for _one minute_." Jaebeom uncrossed his arms. "You were right behind me." His eyes turned squinted. "Then I turn around and you're nowhere to be seen!" 

Ah, there it is. The Chin. 

BamBam took a sudden interest in the watermelons. “I wasn't gone that long."

"I went looking for you fifteen minutes ago! I even called your phone!" 

Oh, so that's what that noise was. BamBam felt something buzzing in his back pocket, but he was too engrossed in choosing between green tea or mango mochi ice cream. He got both in the end though.

"Aww hyung," BamBam cooed. "Did you miss me?" He went in for a kiss on the cheek but was met with Jaebeom's entire hand covering his face. 

"I was worried you got yourself into trouble." Jaebeom removed his palm. "I don't need you hiding in the camping supplies again."

"Hyung, that was one time." 

"Yeah, and it got us kicked out." 

Okay, it wasn’t BamBam's fault that there was a perfectly good sleeping bag and pillow in the tent pitched up on the sales display. It looked like it needed to be tested for comfort, and like any good citizen, BamBam took the opportunity to thoroughly investigate the quality. It passed, of course, and so did the security guard when he took a stroll down the aisle and found BamBam fast asleep in the tent. 

Jaebeom didn't talk to him all day afterwards because he claimed being escorted out of the shopping warehouse is extremely embarrassing. It was a little humiliating, yeah, but Yugyeom recorded the whole thing and sent it to a famous meme page. BamBam's video has 15,000,000 likes and counting. 

That video is his legacy, but Jaebeom thinks it's stupid. He’s stupid. But BamBam still loves him. 

BamBam, thinking a hug was safer than a kiss, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Sorry hyung. I didn't mean to worry you." 

There was a sigh then The Chin retreated and Jaebeom returned the embrace. "Just don't do it again. I don't like it when I can't keep an eye on you."

BamBam hummed in agreement. Sometimes Jaebeom acts like a babysitter more than a boyfriend, and BamBam appreciates both sides of him. He knows he can be a handful, but Jaebeom is still with him, no matter how many embarrassing shenanigans BamBam gets himself into. If that’s not loyalty then he doesn’t know what is.

He shifted to snuggle closer into Jaebeom's neck, relishing in his lavender scented body wash. The elder pulled back to plant a kiss on his forehead. "C'mon, we need to finish shopping. I’m cooking tonight and I still don't have all the ingredients."

BamBam snuck a peek at the cart and chuckled. "No, but you have a lot of strawberry milk." The Thai boy counted six bottles and one half carton. Jaebeom might have a slight addiction, if you ask him. 

Jaebeom tickled his side. "Says the guy who carried five boxes and two tubs of ice cream. You know there are baskets for a reason, right?" 

"Shut up." BamBam playfully shoved him away and went to the front of the cart. He pushed the wagon towards the vegetables, blatantly ignoring his boyfriend, though he didn't get very far before Jaebeom caged him in from behind and peppered his cheeks in quick, sloppy kisses. "Hyung! We're in public!" 

"What am I going to do with you?" Jaebeom huffed when his attacks subsided. 

"Buy me lunch?" BamBam's eyes were hopeful, shining with mirth. "If you do, then I promise not to wonder off again. Though, you’ll need to add in extra spring rolls if you don’t want me to fill the house with junk food."

Jaebeom snorted. It seems like BamBam’s bargain isn’t working, but it was worth a shot. "Yeah, right. I should get you a leash instead."

BamBam's eyes gleamed. "Hyung!" he gasped, exasperated, hand over his chest in mock shock, "Save that for the bedroom." 

Jaebeom emitted a strangled sound that resembled a dying walrus before slapping BamBam's shoulder. "Knock it off." His ears were tinged pink. "Pass me the carrots before I send you back to the car." 

BamBam's grin only widened when Jaebeom's blush traveled to his cheeks. Turning his boyfriend into a flushed, shy mess is his favorite pastime. It's better than bullying Youngjae, and more fun than pulling pranks with Yugyeom and Jackson. 

BamBam thought Jaebeom's red tinted cheeks couldn't get any darker until BamBam linked their arms together and they began walking down the noodle aisle in search of the one ramen brand that Jaebeom insisted tasted better than all the other options.He's killing two birds with one stone. Jaebeom doesn't lose him again and BamBam can continue his little game. 

It's a win-win situation. And the best part? BamBam's cookies are still in the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcomed, come on [twitter](https://twitter.com/home) and talk to me about got7 <3


End file.
